


three years later

by pepperclay



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Breaking up and moving on, F/F, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperclay/pseuds/pepperclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa gets an invitation to Anna's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	three years later

In the morning Elsa got a invitation in the mail. A wedding invitation. There wasn't anything odd by it, lately a good majority of her friends started to settle down, have families, houses with white picket fences and big yards. But this one was different on account that it was from a ex-girlfriend that broke up with her three years prior, and a reaction from a certain current girlfriend.

"Why should you go, after what she did?" Belle said while Elsa was buttoning up her dress shirt.

The blonde shrugged at this. It has been three years after all, she gotten over the breakup smoothly, had a moment to do the post breakup eating ice cream in her sweats and binge watching tv shows. Then staying away from dating for a while until in the middle of the second year she met Belle at a slam poetry night in her favorite bar.

Belle didn't like the shrug answer. "I mean, the nerve of her, sending an invitation."

Elsa rolled her eyes and headed to the door of their apartment. "Relax, I'm only going for the tasty food." At this, she kissed Belle on the cheek, said a goodbye and left.

* * *

The wedding itself was done by midday. While she wasn't one for the elaborate big wedding and outdoor reception with a small orchestra, it was nice for what it was. She could enjoy a cigarette and watch the crowd, maybe grab a drink.

Conviently a waiter came by and asked if she wanted champagne. Instead she opted for a whiskey sour instead. As the blonde waited for the drink and the bride's bouquet was being tossed, there was a moment to remember.

_The bar was crowded. Bodies pressed against bodies as the loud bass of the music made it too hard to think. Elsa herself was just here to get a drink and blow off steam. Lighting a cigarette and taking a drag, a calm feeling came over her. Even with eyes closed she could tell when someone was next to her._

" _Got a light?"_

_Opening her eyes, she was met with a redheaded woman, unlit cigarette in her hand._

" _Yeah sure." The blonde lit the redhead's cig. Then the redhead, Anna as she introduced herself, began to talk._

" _This is my first time at a lesbian club, so I'm kind of nervous..."_

_Elsa smirked. "Don't be. Want a drink?"_

_Anna nodded. "Sure. Whiskey sour."_

_Elsa went over to the bar. "Hey, two whiskey sour's."_

"Apologies for the wait ma'am"

Elsa grabbed her drink. "It's no problem, but thanks."

She could overhear a friend of the bride telling another woman that this was a lovely ceremony and that also maybe she could set her friend up with a guy she knows. Someone who is quote "a Greek god in looks and in the sheets". Elsa inwardly cringed.

_The first time they slept together was also the first time they kissed. She didn't know who started it, but one moment they were talking about work and where they wanted to move in five years. During the conversation she found Anna's lips were on hers and clothes were being stripped from her body. Hands caressing sensitive areas and loud moans coming from Elsa._

_When they both finally calmed down, holding each other underneath a sea of blankets, Elsa tried to remember what it was that bothered Anna so much. Before dropping off to sleep, she remembered._

_It was about her boyfriend._

Seeing Anna was a weird thing. One minute was all it took for the redhead to seek her out and then drag her away from the reception and into a gazebo with surrounding rose garden. It was near enough to the reception that they could hear the guests mingle but not have the guests hear them.

Three years and Anna still looked as beautiful as she did when they first meet. Only now her beauty was more pronounced with the white dress, hair pinned and adorned with flowers. Eyes still the bright blue that reminded Elsa of the sea.

Anna kicked her shoes off and smiled. "They were too big. But...I'm surprised you even showed up."

Elsa matched her smile. "Congratulations."

_A few months after Anna broke up with her boyfriend she decided to confess her feelings for Elsa. She wanted to have more than the purely carnal interaction they have been having._

_Hands laced together she said the words that were deep in her heart._

" _I love you Elsa."_

_The response was instant._

" _I love you too."_

"You know the bride just can't up and disappear right?" Drink abandoned and cigarette extinguished, Elsa put her hands in her pockets, looking at some of the roses that were in bloom.

"Pfft, please it's my day! I can do what I want."

A laugh from the blonde. "You haven't changed at all."

_They have been fighting all day, with Elsa's outburst Anna had to match it. It was always like that with their fighting._

" _Gender doesn't matter Els. I love who I love and that's all their is to it. But love comes with a expiration date too, so I need to end it before it goes bad."_

_At this the redhead grabbed a duffle bag full of her things and stared at her former lover. Sea blue eyes met sky blue for the moment but before Elsa could apologize for the stupid things she said, Anna was gone with a single goodbye._

The two women eventually ran out of things to talk about. They stood next to each other and watched the sky and a calm settled over them, just like when they first meet. Anna broke the silence first.

"...I was really happy when I was with you."

"'But now you are just a sweet memory' right?"

"Is that all I am to you?"

"...Yeah." Elsa took a cigarette out from her pack and lit up to avoid saying anything else.

"I..." Anna took a deep breath. "I'm not making a mistake am I?"

A pause followed this, neither woman didn't really want to answer this question. Finally Anna laughed. "I'm kidding. It's not like me to ask those sorts of things...ha, maybe there's something wrong with me."

"...There's no mistake in the way we live our lives Anna. As long as we are honest with ourselves."

Before Anna could response, she noticed her groom waving at her and calling her over.

"Coming!" She yelled back and then faced Elsa, saying a quick thanks and then jogging over to her husband.

Elsa looked down and noticed that Anna forgot her shoes and chuckled. "Guess I better go now."

* * *

Entered the apartment the first thing that the blonde noticed was her girlfriend asleep at the kitchen table, the brunette's book being used as a pillow. Elsa smiled at this, walking over to the table and lifting Belle in her arms. Carrying her over to the bedroom and underneath the covers was no problem, but as Elsa placed a kiss on Belle's forehead, the brunette decided that now was the time to wake up.

She made a small yawn and then looked at her girlfriend. "Welcome home."

Elsa brushed some stray hairs away from Belle's face and kissed her. "I'm home."


End file.
